


Talk to me

by Leuven



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, I love angst, Keepergate, M/M, Or not!, The keepergate finale we all deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: Sequel of Not another word; the conclusion to keepergate that we deserved (or not ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone!
> 
> As promised, here is the sequel of Not another word; it can definitely be read as a separate story, however, it will make much sense after having read the other story, as this is its conclusion.
> 
> I am not a huge fan of super long chapters, so even though the story is almost finished, I still preferred to publish it into 2 parts; second one will be updated very soon ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always incredibly welcome so please please, if you have a minute, you will make this crazy author terribly happy; cmon, you know you want to :D
> 
> Thank you very much for your time, I truly hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

And Manuel did, he bit him so deliciously he though he was about to lose his mind. Manuel kept pulling the neck of his sweatshirt to get access to the sensitive skin of his throat until he just yanked it over his head; the sweatshirt landed on the floor with a quiet thud.

Lost in his pleasure, Marc felt his fingers embolden and, on their own accord, they started travelling down, tracing Manuel’s incredible abs, until they reached the waistband of his jeans and he couldn’t stop himself anymore; he had barely unbuttoned his pants when he realised there was something wrong. Manuel had taken a step back and was staring at him in shock, quickly arranging his clothes. Marc closed the gap between their bodies and kissed his jaw hungrily, only for Manuel to push him away and take another step back.

“I...can’t…”

Marc had hardly ever felt this humiliated; he was giving himself to the person that could probably hurt him the most, trusting they were actually ending all the awkwardness that had settled around them, only to be used and shamed.

“Marc I…”

“Save it” Marc spat between his teeth; then he picked up his sweatshirt from the floor and left the room as if his life depended on it.

Dinner was uneventful and insufferably long. Marc would’ve gladly skipped it or eaten in like 15 minutes to then run to his room, however, there was no way of doing so without raising suspicions, so he had to sit through 2 hours of never ending chatter and constant salad refills. To be fully fair, the food was not that bad and it was actually great being surrounded by this team of very nice people, catching up after a few weeks of not seeing each other. If only _he_ would stop staring at him. He tried to keep eating and speaking to the few people sat next to him, pretending not to realise, but Manuel’s gaze was burning his skin. He caught himself staring back at Manuel a good few times throughout the whole dinner; far from looking the other way, Manuel held his gaze and shamelessly dropped his eyes to Marc’s lips, rejoicing in the way he was licking his fork.

Marc felt incredibly relieved once a few people started to leave the dinning room to go to bed; he got up, excused himself and decided to go for a little walk; he felt so restless that was totally sure he was not gonna be able to sleep anytime soon. The night outside was quiet and invigoratingly cold which contrasted with Marc’s flushed cheeks giving him a very welcome sense of peace; he took a short walk and sat down on the grass for a bit, trying to put his thoughts in order, however, life had its own plans. When he heard some quiet steps approaching, he stood up and tried to leave as quickly as possible, only to be stopped by Manuel, now standing in front of him.

“Hi…” Manuel whispered shily, almost as if he didn’t want to be heard Marc exhaled loudly, remained silent and started walking away without even looking at him, only to be stopped in his tracks by Manuel’s bigger frame.

“Marc we should…”

“No, we should ...nothing. What the fuck are you playing at? First you humiliate me, then you spend the whole bloody dinner staring at me to then follow me here…”

“I didn’t follow…”

“It’s late” Marc interrupted. “See you tomorrow”

“Marc…”

Marc didn’t look back and ran to his room as quickly as his legs allowed him to. As soon as the door closed behind his back, he jumped into the shower; a stream of scorchingly hot water relaxing his impossibly contracted muscles. He couldn’t stop reliving every single detail of the night in his mind, every painfully small detail coming back in vivid detail. He felt very tired, so ready to get into bed and isolate himself from the world for a good few hours. He quickly put on some black tracksuit pants and an old tshirt, put the lights out and hid comfortably under the warm covers of his double bed. He closed his eyes and told his brain to please shut up only to discover a nagging feeling in his chest that made his breathing very laboured and was not going to allow him his much needed rest. After turning in his bed close to a thousand times, he got up and left the room to put an end to all that ridiculous situation once and for all. After a few seconds, here he was, quietly knocking on the same door he had knocked a few hours before having no idea what was going to happen next. As soon as Manuel opened, he pushed him aside and went straight to sit on the sofa.

“So you wanted to tell me something”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for having taken so long. So many things happened...it's been totally crazy.
> 
> This story needed a good conclusion so I truly hope I didn't disappoint you :)
> 
> Kudos, comments, a little note...they are so so much appreciated, you will definitely make my day <3 
> 
> Thank you for your time, I truly hope you enjoy the ride and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!

“So you wanted to tell me something”

Manuel didn’t seem to find the strength to breath nor the words to speak; he just sat down on the bed, facing Marc. He was on his sleeping clothes, loose sweatpants and oversized tshirt; Marc also noticed he was wearing his glasses; god he looked so effortlessly good it was painful, his determination going through the window bit by bit. 

After almost a minute of facing each other, Manuel hadn’t uttered a word and Marc felt stupid for the umpteenth time that day so he just stood up to leave, action that triggered Manuel to end his silence.

“The press were…. It just felt so bad, so wrong...it hurt so much” Manuel sounded exhausted; Marc came back to sit in front of him. 

“I’m here. Talk to me” His words probably sounded harsher than he had meant to.

“The press...social media...everyone seemed so ready to retire me, so willing to forget that I am still here, ready to keep pushing myself, to keep fighting for the team, to keep winning...At some point it just felt too much. Then I found out about you and your venting session with the Spanish press and I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“It was never about you, I believe I have already said that close to a thousand times”

“It truly felt like a slap, I…”

Marc clenched his fist. “Manuel stop, we’re going nowhere like this. I get it, you felt hurt, but it was far from my intention to give you shit or to imply your were not good anymore...I have learnt so much from you, I am still learning...you’re still brilliant and yeah...I was frustrated I was not gonna get any chances of proving myself. It’s going to be tough, we can’t get through this every time….”

“It’s easy for you to say, you still have plenty of time..”

“You too...don’t give me that. You know everything you’ve achieved, don’t let this, don’t let the press, don’t …no one will ever take everything you’ve achieved from you. You have nothing to prove…”

“That’s the past...what now?”

“You will keep playing, we will keep fighting for the same position, because this is who you are, who we are, and you will leave when you want to leave...You said it...the team still needs you…”

“Do you believe that?”

Marc smiled for the first time “As much as it pains me...yes...we do still need you”

“Thanks…’really appreciate that”

‘S ok” For a few moments, they fell into a comfortable silence, now that the truth was out, everything seemed to start falling into place. “Thank you for telling me I...I will let you rest, I believe you need it…”

Without waiting for Manuel’s answer, Marc got up and started walking towards the door when he felt a hand clasping his forearm. 

“Stay?”

Since Manuel’s confession Marc had felt his walls crumble down and his interior had started melting; he was not sure of being able to keep his composure any longer. 

“I...I will let you rest...it’s going to be a very long day tomorrow and it’s pretty late. See you tomorrow..”

Manuel let him go and Marc almost ran out of the room; in his tongue a bitter taste of unfinished business.

  
  


***

The two weeks flew away and the team found themselves having a nice “good-bye-see-you-in-a-month” few drinks. What had started as a quite little cocktail had soon become a pretty full on party, fuelled by tiredness, relief and a few too many drinks for some. Marc felt light and happy for the first time in almost two weeks; his little chat with Manuel had helped clearing the air and made their relationship a little bit easier; they hadn’t talked that much to be honest, but their exchanges had been way more comfortable than during other breaks and things seemed to be getting slowly back on track. They had even been able to joke and had even hugged at the end of a particularly hard training, he couldn’t really ask for more. The pressure he had been feeling in his chest had finally evaporated and his stomach was accepting food again, the end of this break couldn’t really arrive at a better time. 

He had been chatting with a few people here and there when he realized he hadn’t really been paying attention for the last few minutes. The room was dark, the music deafeningly loud and his drink was getting warm; he had hardly had any alcohol but felt pretty drunk; the atmosphere was charged, electric; everyone seemed to be really enjoying themselves, fuck if it wasn’t what that team, and he himself really needed. When the ice cubes in his drink were finally fully melted, he realized it was time to get another drink, but the scene unfolding in front of him prevented him from getting closer to the bar. 

Manuel had had the same idea, at the same time,  _ because why not? _ The music was so loud that the poor waiter could hardly hear him so Manuel was practically leaning on him, lips slowly caressing the waiter’s ear as he screamed his order; the poor guy was flushed, overwhelmed by the imposing proximity of the other man. Marc was debating himself between feeling massively aroused or massively jealous of the poor guy; he had been so close to Manuel, so dangerously under his control, only to be denied of that feeling a few minutes later, it felt so painfully unfair.  _ Enjoy _ he thought, and took another sip of his watered drink. 

The atmosphere felt stickier and heavier by the minute, people moved at the rhythm of the music and it just felt so  _ fucking good _ it was contagious. Marc felt a sweaty arm snaking around his waist, inviting him to join some uncoordinated dance that he didn’t think twice to follow. Time seemed to stop; he put the hand holding his glass in the air and followed the music, he even closed his eyes, fully savouring every move, every twist of his body. He kept moving for a while, drowning in the happy feeling that that improvised party was spreading all over his body until his eyes snapped back open and he found himself staring at Manuel again; this time he was staring back, slowly wiping a few drops of his drink from his bottom lip. The gesture looked so intimate, even in such a place, surrounded by so many people. Marc really tried to look somewhere else, however, even being the one and only goalie of the national team seemed easier than that so he surrendered and kept his eyes nailed to the other goalie who went back to interact with the same waiter. This time he had grabbed the loose collar of his T-shirt and brought him closer to whisper-scream something in his ear again, the waiter quietly laughed and brought a hand to one of Manuel’s shoulders.  _ What the fuck was all that?  _ Manuel took a small step back and without breaking the contact looked at Marc again, a knowing smile appearing in his lips.  _ The bastard; _ he was putting on a show and Marc was being the willing spectator. The waiter came close to Manuel one more time and, after saying something to him, Manuel nodded and winked at him; then he briefly looked at Marc one more time before he left to join someone on the dance floor. 

Marc felt pretty tired and a tad bit annoyed now so when he realised half of the team was gone, he excused himself and made his way to his room; god coming home was gonna feel so sweet. 

When he was about to reach his room, a voice stopped his steps.

“Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?” Of course, Manuel had to be there;  _ thanks life. _

“You looked pretty busy”

“Just having a good time”

Marc laughed ironically “He looked so scared, the poor thing”

Manuel took a crumpled little piece of paper from his pocket “Uhmm...he gave me his number though” Manuel bit his bottom lip shily “Were you...jealous?”

Marc arched an eyebrow  _ Yes, so what?  _ “Jealous? Please, he could have been your son. Probably he just wanted a signed jersey and some tickets for his friends”

Manuel laughed amused “Uhm...maybe...he asked for something else though”

“I don’t think I want to know, thank you. Question is...why are you not with him, if he was so willing to..?”

Manuel interrupted him with a whisper “Because oddly enough everything I could think about was you..” And with that Manuel kissed him, devouring his mouth with his full, wet lips, in the middle of the corridor, in front of any curious eyes that might have been looking at them from any corner.

“Stop...we can’t...in here”

“Where’s your card?” Manuel asked fully out of breath

“What..?”

“Card...to your room”

“Right pocket…” Fuck, Marc didn’t even think about the words going out of his mouth; was this even happening?

As soon as the door closed behind them, Marc jumped on Manuel, closing his legs around his waist, kissing him as if his life depended on it.  _ Well, maybe this...shut up brain!  _ Manuel was a spectacular kisser, was there anything that man couldn’t do? 

In record time there were naked, laying on Marc’s bed, kissing some more and discovering each other’s bodies with curious hands and hungry caresses, it felt way too good to be true. Marc was so close to surrender that it was scary, but so addictive that he was more than willing to let that fire consume him. Manuel’s lips travelled slowly upwards until they reached one of Marc’s burning ears. “Is this what you wanted? You just had to ask...that poor guy...I bet he thought you were gonna kill him with your stare…” Manuel laughed lazily and denied Marc any possibility of a witty reply when he put his tongue inside of his ear. “Fuck…” Marc was reduced to a moaning mess, Manuel thought he was glorious so he kept going for a few more seconds, reveling in the little noises Marc was making, only for him. “Let me make it better for you babe...lube?”

“Uh...sec...first drawer…”

His body shivered violently when he felt one of Manuel’s fingers enter him, ever so slowly, while his tongue kept working on his now oversensitive ear; he just wanted to moan, to scream so loud that the full hotel and that little shit of waiter could hear him, the last lucid spot of his brain kindly reminding him to better not to. The feeling only intensified when Manuel added a second finger; he opened his legs a little bit wider and brought his hands to hold onto Manuel’s shoulder blades, digging his fingertips deep in his skin, leaving little red marks all over. Manuel’s scent was all over him, boosted by the little layer of sweat now covering his lightly tanned skin. Fresh grass, sweet apple, and the unmistakable scene of pure, unrestrained sex were clouding his already heavily fogged brain. He was so close to come, it was unbearable. 

“I..uhm...more...just…”

Marc grabbed Manuel’s free hand and interlaced his fingers, slipping a condom against his palm in the process; it was incredible how such a small and rational gesture could feel this sexy. Before his brain could get a hold of reality, Manuel’s body was on top of his, tentatively pressing against his entrance; his legs spread wide, his brain on another planet. Manuel knew this was gonna hurt a tad bit so he connected his lips again and pushed slowly inside; Marc was out of breath, the lash of raw, intense pain, bringing him back to reality. He knew it would soon melt into a pool of pleasure so he just took a deep breath, brought his fingertips to bury on Manuel’s sweaty blond strands and kissed him back passionately;  _ yes, I’m still here.  _ Kiss by kiss, the pain faded away to give way to an intense pleasure, so much better than Marc could have ever possibly imagined, however Manuel was not moving, he just kept kissing and hugging him, the hug of a lifetime. Marc could hardly trust his voice so he cheekily slapped Manuel’s ass to silently beg him to move only to be left disappointed when Manuel pulled out. “What…” Manuel interrupted him again when his full lips landed on one of Marc’s nipples and started kissing it, teasing it with the tip of his playful tongue. Marc hadn’t anticipated that and was now thanking his stars for giving him such a generous lover. While licking and lapping at one of the nipples, his fingertips were playing with the other one, bringing Marc closer and closer to the delicious edge. 

Marc lost all sense of time; god they could have spent two marvellous weeks doing that, but oh no, it had to be tonight, when they had barely a few hours left, damn it. A new sting of pain broke through his body before he realised Manuel was back in him, leaving a few invisible marks on the delightful skin of his throat. The pain left as quickly as it had come back. Manuel started thrusting into him, slowly at the beginning, a shy roll of hips that gave way to a more intense pace. Manuel’s hands rested on Marc’s ass, tenderly separating his cheeks so he could go deeper. 

Marc could hardly register what was going on. “Fas...faster”; and Manuel did, incapable of denying him anything. Marc cupped Manuel’s flushed face in his hands, gave him a quick peck on the lips and brought his mouth to his ear “As...ahh fuck...as much as it pains me...you’re so fucking good at this….just touch me...not gonna last much…” And again Manuel complied and brought one of his hands in between Marc’s muscular thighs, he was so wet already Manuel’s hand slid easily, leaving Marc breathless and ready to beg for mercy. The combination of Manuel’s strokes and the repeated pounding on Marc’s delicious spot pushed him over the edge in bare seconds; all the tension, the misunderstandings, the painful words, the useless fights...leaving his body in a wave of pleasure that was dripping down Manuel’s hand. Manuel was not far himself and came after a few more thrusts in a silent moan, pleasure ripping him open like a sharp blade. 

For a few seconds they laid there, next to each other, covered in sweat, cum and spit; everything was white, and warm, and silent, and for the first time in many weeks, everything just felt good, really good. 

“Would you like to grab some coffee tomorrow morning?” Manuel broke the silence, still slightly out of breath. “We could do with a chat”

Marc smiled. “I’d like that”.

“Flat white?”

Marc checked his watch. “More like an espresso...or 5...double” 

They laughed together and for once Marc could only feel peace; the anxiety that had followed him for so many days, finally dissolving into the air. Probably this was not going to be perfect, it was probably not meant to be perfect, but it was as good as it could get and he could not wait for the next break. 


End file.
